Dakota Milton
Dakota Milton (later referred to as The Dakotazoid) is a contestant and intern in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. While she is initially only there for fame and in hopes of getting a spin-off, she slowly becomes less self centered through her friendship and eventual relationship with Sam. After being an intern for the show, she is exposed to toxic waste, and eventually mutates into a monster. Biography Before Total Drama Not much is known about Dakota's life before the show. Her family appears to be very wealthy, and it is likely she was spoiled by her father, Mr. Milton. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Once she arrives at the island, she instantly makes an impression on Chris when she calls the paparazzi to come photograph her. She, along with the rest of the Toxic Rats, continuously gets annoyed with Staci's lies, and when the team loses the first challenge, she helps vote her off. Sam begins to bond with her on their second day there after Chris destroys her phone, commenting on how they're a lot alike, causing her to get defensive. He clarifies he only meant about their technology being taken by Chris. During the challenge, she gets distracted by the paparazzi again, and despite Sam's efforts to convince the team to keep her on, she is voted off. Shortly after, Dakota flies back to the island on a jet pack, crashing into Sam. While initially Chris wanted to put her in the Hurl of Shame again, Mr. Milton calls and pays Chris to let his daughter stay on the show. Chris agrees, but only to let her stay as an intern. Dakota wakes up the contestants with an air horn before the night challenge, and later during the challenge, she pours kitchen grease in an empty grave at the animal graveyard, unaware Sam was in there. After she realizes, she begins to feel bad, causing her to leave, not liking the unfamiliar feeling. Sam asks for her advice on fashion during the fashion show challenge, which she tells him to use strips, intending for him to use vertical strips. After he uses horizontal strips, she tells him those make people look fat. That night, she comes to see Sam off after he is eliminated. Chris sends her down in the mines before sending the other contestants in there, and after prolonged exposure to toxic waste, Dakota goes bald. After Anne Maria quits the competition, Chris forces Dakota to take her place on the Mutant Maggots. She begins the "friend-ing process" with Zoey, since she believes Zoey is the only one she would be willing to be seen with. Shortly after, she begins to rapidly grow, and even grows her hair back, however this time spiky and green. When the team is attacked by Fang, she punches him into a giant mutant squid, causing her team to be attacked by it. Once on the beach, Chris reveals Gwen and Sam were both buried alive, irritating Dakota, and causing her to finish transforming into a mutant. After finding Sam, the two officially begin their relationship, with Sam saying she's even cooler now, and nicknaming her "The Dakotazoid." Despite Scott receiving the most votes, he used the McLean-Brand Chris Head, eliminating Dakota, who had the second most votes. After Total Drama At some point after her elimination, she became a professional boxer, much to the support of Sam. She returned in the finale to cheer on Lightning, and when the rest of the mutated creatures were released, she was seen fighting a mutant turtle to save Sam. Sam later competes in Total Drama All-Stars, showing a picture of the two of them together, and stating he only returned so he could also become a mutant. Appearances Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! *Truth or Laser Shark *Ice Ice Baby *Finders Creepers *Backstabbers Ahoy! *Runaway Model *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste *The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Trivia *Dakota is labeled The Fame Monger in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Dakota and Sam are still together as of Total Drama All-Stars, with Sam even returning only with the intent to become a "kick butt mutant like his gal, Dakota." *Dakota speaking with broken english after transforming into The Dakotazoid is a reference to The Hulk. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mutants Category:Contestants